1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof antenna attachment taking into account the workability of installation on a vehicle roof panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an ordinary vehicle roof antenna attachment, a protruded portion formed on the bottom face of the antenna base plate is fitted to a bored portion formed in the vehicle roof panel, and by tightening the protruded portion which is protruded from the interior side of the vehicle with a nut or the like, the antenna base plate is fastened (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-036315).